The Resolutions of New Year's Eve!
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Challenge #9. Judged by ttobba95. When Phineas realizes that there isn't much time until the New Year. He and Ferb desperately call their friends  Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford  and ask what their New Year's Resolutions are.


**A/N: Well, Happy New Years everybody, and I wish you all a happy 2012... Before we all die of course... :D**

**Anyway, this week is Challenge #9.**

**Challenge Judge: ttobba95**

**Challenge Topic: Since Christmas has come and is now going, the next best thing is New Year! So what comes with that? New Year's Resolutions! On the night of New Year's Eve, a character makes a New Year's Resolution and acts out on it on New Year's Day. The writer may decide who their character is and what resolution they make! No OC's though. And no songs.**

**Alright, so once January 5th comes around (which is when the submissions are due, this will probably have already been read by everybody... But no harm done... I'm posting this on New Years anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong>Myron: I'm bored... What should I do?<strong>

**Pickles: You could read you know... You don't have to be on the computer...**

**Myron: Yeah, but the computer holds so many possibilities...**

**Pickles: Like what?**

**Myron: I could build a computer game?**

**Pickles: Too hard.**

**Myron: I could buy things online.**

**Pickles: Too costly.**

**Myron: I could go and chat with my friends online.**

**Pickles: They all are spending time with their families.**

**Myron: Ugh... Uh... Watch youtube videos...**

**Pickles: Too time consuming.**

**Myron: Alright then, I'll just type up this next story and post it... Go get some popcorn while I start typing.**

**Pickles: Okay *walks off***

**Myron: Finally... Oh hi folks... You just missed my friend Pickles... I met him through one of my other friends... Sad to say, his name _really_ is Pickles... Anyway...**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>The clouds were thick, the snow falling lightly, and everyone with any sense were all snuggled up inside their beds, all dreaming about what they would be doing for the new year. Yes, that's right; it is New Years eve, and everybody has made their New Year's Resolutions. All but this last group of five kids, as they gather to discuss and announce their resolutions.<p>

"So its New Years in about half an hour and we still don't have our New Years Resolutions made yet Ferb!" Phineas complained, throwing his hands up in frustration. "What's happened to us? We used to be able to have our New Year's Resolutions done_ way_ before New Year's even came around!"

Ferb, who was reading a book, looked up and shrugged, putting the book down, content to listen to Phineas rant on about what went wrong with them.

"I mean, just because we decide to start seizing the day more and more, doesn't mean that we can just slack off and not decide on any New Years Resolutions!"

It continued on like that for more fifteen minutes before Phineas calmed down enough to continue with a calm head...

"Alright, I'm done..." Phineas continued. "So, what should we do? Call the others and just announce our New Year's Resolutions to them? No... Not call them... Let's not be THAT dull... Let's hologram call them!"

Ferb perked up at that point, putting his book away at that before rushing to the door, closing it, and turning off the lights. Phineas began setting up the equipment.

"You ready Ferb?" Phineas asked. When Ferb nodded, Phineas pushed the button on the remote he was holding and it began. The tinting of the window glass deepened to the point where almost no light was coming in through the window at all. A small stand in the middle of the room began coming up from the floor with a glowing orb on it. "You know Ferb, Star Wars has got nothing on this..." Phineas grinned, Ferb made a thumbs up sign.

Suddenly a figure came out of no where, entirely blue in color of course, but that was just one bug in the system that Phineas was planning to work out AFTER the New Years.

"Hey Phineas," the girlish figure said. "What'cha doin'?"

"Hologram calling everybody," Phineas replied before two other figures came up: Baljeet and Buford. "Hey everybody, how's New Year's Eve coming out for you all?"

"It was great, until this bell starting ringing in my room when I was working on something," Baljeet complained. "Then I realized that it was this communication thingy that started ringing..."

"Really?" Buford asked. "Even _I _realized that it was Dinner Bell and Bean Pole McGee here who was calling."

"Whatever," Baljeet said, shrugging it off. "You obviously weren't working on breaking the laws of Quantum Physics_ again_ when the ringing began!"

"Nerd, do I have to come over there and give you a New Year's Resolution Wedgie?" Buford asked, cracking his knuckles temptingly.

"Hehehehe, no, no, no... I am good..." Baljeet said, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay guys, its gonna be New Years Day in like 5 minutes and we need to discuss our New Years Resolutions like we did every year since we've all known each other..." Phineas almost pleaded... "And Ferb and I so far have been so busy that we didn't even have time to _think _about our New Year's Resolutions... What have you guys come up with?"

"I was thinking of having my New Year's Resolution to be to get stronger so I'm not all that weak and helpless anymore to anyone but Buford..." Baljeet explained.

"Not bad, how about you Buford?" Phineas asked.

"I was thinking of getting a new set of weights... So I can work out more... That way, I can give this nerd over here even better wedgies!"

"Are both your resolutions about each other?" Isabella asked.

Both Baljeet and Buford replied instantaneously, "Yep."

"Okay then..." Isabella shot a concerned glance towards Phineas and Ferb.

"So what about you Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I was having the same trouble as you two," Isabella explained. "So I went online and found this New Year's Resolution generator that generates random New Year's Resolutions... Wanna hear some of the ones I found?"

"Sure," Phineas replied as Ferb pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Alright," Isabella began. "Be happy and healthy; watch a movie in 3D; go cloud watching and find an animal or two; broaden my horizon; be a leader (I'm already doing that); dress up; and watch a documentary."

"That's some awesome New Year's Resolution's Isabella..." Phineas commented. "What was the website?"

"Uh, w w w dot moninavelarde dot com slash newyears slash..." Isabella said.

"Hm," Ferb began. Everyone turned to hear Ferb speak. "Sounds like the author of this story is putting his own experiences into this story..." Everyone's eyes opened much wider at the possibility except for Phineas who just rolled his eyes.

"_Ferb!_" Phineas complained. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

* * *

><p><strong>Myron: *turns to Pickles* Uh-oh... I think they found us out...<strong>

**Pickles: And who's fault is that?**

**Myron: Your's because you got the wrong type of popcorn!**

**Pickles: Oops... Sorry...**

**Myron: It is okay... Now lets run for it before they realize that Ferb was right. *runs off screen***

**Pickles: Yeah *turns to camera* Alright folks, please review, and Myron will read the reviews when he thinks that Phineas and the gang won't start hunting him down... Or if he realizes that they won't continue breaking the fourth wall... Later. *runs after Myron***


End file.
